


Five Kisses between Shiro and Lance

by Rigel126



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Shance kisses, the sex is in the last chapter, weird experiments with writing styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigel126/pseuds/Rigel126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of loosely-connected one-shots featuring - surprise, surprise - Shiro and Lance punching each other. Softly. In the mouth. With their own mouth. This fic is rated Teen from Chapters 1 through 4 and Explicit for man-sex in the last chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Accidental (First) Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> (Cross-posted from my Tumblr: http://rigel126.tumblr.com/post/147496040468/five-kisses-between-shiro-and-lance-ch-15)
> 
> It’s been a godawful week at work and I’ve been insomniac for days and I can feel all of my bosses just judging me for getting so little work done at such an urgent period in the company’s business expansion to the neighbouring countries. All because my brain just won’t shut up about Voltron and how little Shance fan works are around so far.  
> Anyhoo, this one’s a gift/peace offering to @y-annah who’s given me the most awesome headcanons of Shiro and Lance. This fic will be the first of five loosely connected drabbles centering on Shance, because putting a manly hunk together with a hyperactive dork is apparently my kink.

It was one of the rare slow days that Team Voltron had between battles with the Galra forces, and a large part of it was spent in the training arena carrying out combat drills until they were all tuckered out. The Garrison trio Pidge, Lance and Hunk in particular were in various states of rest and panting with exhaustion.

“Holy quiznak, I can’t move!” Pidge moaned, lying flat out on her back like a starfish. “Huuunk, gimme a piggy-back ride to my room, would you?”

“Speak… for yourself!” gasped Hunk, slumped forward and looking vaguely like a beached whale and dripping with sweat. “I’m tired and hurting… in places… I didn’t know… existed… till today. And I pulled something in my leg.”

“Well, it could have gone better,” said Allura with a slight frown, her long hair tied up and dressed in her own lilac-coloured combat uniform “but your skills and endurance are improving by the day. Good effort, Paladins.”

“Alright, little soldiers, go get your selves washed and rested and I’ll have dinner ready in a jiffy!” announced Coran with his usual upbeat self.

Even Lance who would typically be the one complaining the loudest and longest after training, was just too exhausted to be dramatic and just sat there on his knees for a couple of seconds before getting up on very unsteady feet. Every muscle in his body right to his little toe was aching and trembling from exertion. He removed his helmet that had been suffocating him for the last half-hour or so, glad that it’s all over and looking forward to crashing on his bed for the next ten years, Galra invasion be damned.

“Laaance!”

“Forget it, Pidge!” groaned Lance, “I can’t even feel my legs.”

“Keeeith!” Pidge tried again.

“Why me?” Keith muttered.

“Because you’re cooler, nicer and stronger than Lance.”

“Whaaat?!” Lance surged to his feet, shocked and pissed. “How could you do this to me? We were a team at Garrison!”

Keith smirked at Lance. “Well, that’s very kind of you Pidge. I guess I’ll have to help you to your room then.”

“My hero! I love you”

“Ugh! Get a room, you two!” Lance snapped, turning away in exaggerated disgust.

“Lance, you mind giving me a hand with Hunk?” said their leader, Black Paladin Shiro who had in recent months filled up his combat uniform very well thanks to his religious devotion to training. It seems that he’d also forgotten to shave this morning and the stubbly bristles on his square jaw made him look really manly. Lance felt a little envious of Shiro, the guy’s only three years older and he’s such a stud while Lance was just… not.

“Lance? Help?”

“Uh, right away, cap!” Lance shook his head and stumbled over to where Hunk was.

“I’ve got this burning feeling in his left leg that just won’t go away,” said Hunk, whom Shiro managed to lift to a sitting position.

“It could be a minor muscle tear.” To Lance, Shiro said, “Help me get him to the infirmary.”

“I’ll go fire up a healing pod,” offered Coran, jogging away and out of the training room.

“Alright, big guy, give us both hands,” said Lance. Shiro grabbed one hand while Lance caught the other and it took of their combined strength to lift Hunk up to his feet.

Just then, Lance took a step back into a puddle of sweat, slipped and lost his footing, falling backwards.

“Lance!”

It happened so quickly and Lance squeezed his eyes shut, reflexively bracing for impact against the floor. He felt something firm wrapping around his unprotected head just a split second before he impacted on the floor. Next came the dual crushing weight on Hunk and Shiro on top of him; luckily his chestplate was rigid enough to take the brunt of it. And a split second after that something squished into his face, something warm and soft and damp pressing against his mouth.

Lance opened his eyes and had the shock of his life to see Shiro’s scarred face right against his, with Shiro’s lips undoubtedly pressing against Lance’s, the older boy’s eyes as blown wide open as Lance’s were.

“Oh. My. God,” came Pidge’s voice from some distant corner of the universe.

Shiro immediately pulled back and sat up, the sudden motion shoved Hunk off his back, dumping the big guy back onto the floor. Hunk grunted in pain.

Lance, meanwhile, barely managed to reconnect the broken synapses in his head and squirmed away from the protective grip of Shiro’s prosthetic arm around his shoulders. Lance backwards on his elbows, stammering, “You… wha- what – you – uh – wha –“

“What was that?” Allura demanded, sounding a little unsure as if questioning what had just happened.

Shiro glanced around him, panicking and embarrassed. “It-it was an accident. Lance, I’m sorry! I swear it was an accident!”

Lance continued to make weird, unintelligible sounds, and his coffee-coloured complexion was turning redder by the tick.

“I think Lance’s brain just broke,” said Keith.

“Lance?” Allura asked cautiously, tapping Lance’s shoulder.

That seemed to reboot Lance’s cognitive functions. He leaped to his feet with jittery energy. “Uh, hahaha that was kinda awkward. Never knew you went for practical jokes like that, Shiro. And, uh, I really really need to use the bathroom so I’ll be leaving now bye!”

“Lance, wait!”

And Lance was gone so fast it was a wonder that he didn’t leave a sonic boom in his wake.

Allura face darkened as she scowled down her nose at Shiro who was still on all fours on the ground. “I am sorely disappointed in you Shiro. I thought that being the oldest in the team, you would be the most reliable and serious one of all.”

“But, Princess! It was an accident! All I was trying to do was to stop Lance from hitting his head.”

“Well, whatever it was that you did, poor Lance was terrified!” Allura crossed her arms and turned her back to Shiro. “You had best apologize to him for that… prank of yours immediately. If you fail to form Voltron in the next battle, this will be upon your head!”

With one last withering look at Shiro, Princess Allura stormed out of the training deck.

It was Pidge who spoke first. “Sooo Shiro,” the Green Paladin drawled cheekily, climbing off Keith’s back and perky again all of a sudden. “Allura looked pretty disappointed in you. Guess she never pegged you to bat for the other team.”

“No! I’m not –“

“Now, now, Pidge,” chimed Keith, “he could be batting for _both_ teams for all we know. But really, Shiro? Lance? The pilot with a brain as small as a pinhead and an ego as large as a starship? C’mon, you can do a whole lot better than that.”

“Guys, you’re completely misunderstanding-“

Hunk, despite his bad leg, started sliding away slowly from Shiro. “Um, Shiro, please don’t take this the wrong way. I mean you’re a really great guy and all but I think I’ll just get to the healing pod myself and you, uh, go make up with Lance.” To Pidge and Keith, he said, “Guys? A little help here?”

“Hunk! Pidge, Keith. It was an accident,” insisted Shiro as Keith and Pidge helped a hobbling Hunk out of the training deck. “There’s nothing going on between me and Lance! Guys?”

All alone now, Shiro flopped back on the cold metallic floor in frustration and covered his face with both hands.


	2. The Real (Second) Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is one man in a horror-survival situation being hunted by his comrades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Cross-posted from my Tumblr: http://rigel126.tumblr.com/post/147631369428/five-kisses-between-shiro-and-lance-ch-25)
> 
> … And my muse decides to be weird today so Chapter 2 is like a completely different mood from Chapter 1. But anyhoo, I made a Sin Buddy ™ to share all of my Shance headcanon’s with so this chapter is for my new baby sis and partner in crime @ghosts-flowers-queens who, like me, loves space dad butt. Hope you enjoy it! Like always, send me comments in my ask box, via PM, like, reblog, let me know what you guys think!  
> Ugh, I’m so sleep deprived now I could use an extension of my vacation.

“Lance! We’re not going to harm you, but if you keep running away we can’t guarantee your safety,” warned Allura, her voice echoing over the intercom of the Castle of Lions.

Panting and desperate, Lance ran through the passageways, the soft light from the holo-lamps casting sinister shadows in his path.

“Come out, come out, wherever you are…” Pidge’s haunting sing-song voice on his helmet com-link set Lance’s hairs on end, so he cut the connection with trembling fingers. Radio blackout was a double-edged sword on Lance’s part: keeping out creepy voices were good, but it also mean that he’s lost his only way of guessing the locations and movements of his hunters via group chatter.

A hiding place. Lance needed a good hiding place. One that’s easily defended with his bayard and multiple escape routes.

Lance was so caught up running tactical manoeuvres in his head that he nearly missed the huge shadow that loomed in the darkness nearby.

“Found you, LAAANCE!” Hunk roared like an angry lion and pounced.

“Yaaaargh!” Horrified, Lance ducked Hunk’s bearhug, skidded past the Yellow Paladin and dashed for his life. The tall Blue Paladin grabbed a multi-grenade, tapped a button and let dropped it behind him.

“Come back here – Gaaah!!” Hunk received a low-voltage shock when he slammed face-first into an invisible shock barrage released by Lance’s grenade. “You can’t run forever!!” echoed Hunk’s baleful howl through the corridors, fading away as Lance put more and more distance between them. Lance ran into the dining hall, pitch-black except for whatever little light coming in from the hallway and the beam of light shining from his helmet torch.

Shit shit shit that was scary! His team-mates have turned evil and are trying to catch him for their unspeakably evil ends. Whatever it is, Lance wasn’t keen on finding out and –

“You’ve caused us enough trouble, cargo pilot!” Keith voice hissed from the shadows, making Lance jump back.

Keith and Pidge stepped into the light, their bayards glowing red and green menacingly as they moved to flank. Lance was close to hyperventilating.

“G-g-guys? Please cut it out,” pleaded Lance, who took one step backward, his heart pounding and sweat beading on his face. “You guys are seriously freaking me out here.”

“We didn’t want to do this, but you forced us.” Light gleamed off the rim of Pidge’s glasses, below which she revealed her teeth in a predatory grin. She tapped onto her wrist console and suddenly, half a dozen holograms of the Green Paladin in every corner of the large hall and the doorways, blocking Lance’s escape.

“Give up, Lance, and we’ll make this quick and painless,” offered Keith with a voice that was both sweet and venomous. But his intent was quite clear from the way he swung and brandished his sword bayard. Keith roared and charged.

Lance desperately evaded Lance’s wild slashes, screaming, “How exactly is this quick or painless? Emphasis on ‘painless’!”

Lance made a dangerous lunge; the Blue Paladin stumbled back and knocked against the long dining table in a haphazard attempt to dodge that attack. Lance grabbed one chair and threw it with all his light at Keith, but Keith simply chopped his sword downwards and cleanly bisected that piece of furniture into two halves.

Somersaulting onto the dining table, Lance sprinted down its length to get to the exit, but Pidge’s holographic clones blocked his way, slashing at him with neon green dagger bayards. But Lance was ready and flung another multi-grenade, this one deftly set to fog mode. The grenade rapidly pumped out a cloud of smog, which caused a slight distortion in Pidge’s holograms, just enough for Lance to pick out the real one.

Lance dashed past the coughing Pidge and through two holographic clones and back out into the passageway, running for his life, scared as he had been during the killer haunted castle incident brought about by the corrupted Balmeran crystal recovered from Sendak’s attempted infiltration.

He ran into a random open doorway, bashed his palm against the door console and recklessly keyed in a lock code, causing the hydraulic doors to slide shut and a deadbolt to slide into place audibly. He scanned the room, which turned out to be the training arena. He panicked and checked all his four directions, the ceiling. He appeared to be alone, he thought. Some safety for now, however tenuous it may be.

Lance pressed himself into a corner and brought up his bayard to his face, clutching his weapon with both hands and started to pray desperately in quiet rapid-fire whispers: _“No conoceréis al miedo. El miedo mata la mente. El miedo es la pequeña muerte que conduce a la destrucción total. Afrontaré mi miedo. Permitiré que pase sobre mi y a través de mi. Y cuando haya pasado, giraré mi ojo interior para escrutar su camino. Allá donde haya pasado el miedo ya no habrá nada. Sólo estaré yo.”_

“’Only you remain’?” a deep voice echoed in the darkness, and Lance’s eyes snapped open, shooting in every direction wildly, trying to find the speaker. “You’re not alone, Lance. Far from it.”

An echoing snap, and a single spotlight shone into Lance’s face, forcing his to block his eyes with one arm. He heard the hum of machinery and saw, backlit by the spotlight, eight training gladiators armed with staves and swords. They marched in unison towards him, stomping a foreboding rhythm.

“No! Stay away!” Lance screamed and summoned his pulse rifle; his jaw trembling.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

“STAY AWAY!” Lance opened fire, blasting away with fear at the gladiators until they were all destroyed.

Horribly shaken and his breath ragged and trembling, Lance surveyed the room once more. No one. But he couldn’t stay there. He ran to the door and hit the unlock button.

Nothing happened.

“Huh?” He pressed the button again. And again. _Again_. Nothing.

 _“Cojones_ , no!” Lance pounded on the door, the locking console. The door remained stubbornly locked. He turned around the surveyed the darkness and the single strip of white light.

His heart pounding was deafening to Lance’s ears, and his body was wet with cold sweat under his armour.

And then, something heavy slammed into the floor just behind him, causing Lance to shriek in surprise.

“Gotcha.” A horribly familiar male voice filled his ears, deceptively soft but with a lethal undertone like a dagger blade hidden under fine silk.

“Gyaaa!” Lance spun around, firing his pulse rifle bayard haphazardly until his weapon was forced out of his hands. Lance’s wrists were pinned together with undeniable strength up over his head. All of his writhing and struggling were rendered useless when something heavy basically crushed him against the locked door.

“Now you have nowhere to run.” Lance opened his frightened eyes to see Shiro’s grim face glaring down at him.

“No! Let me go! I don’t wanna dieeeeee!!!” Lance shook his head side to side in mindless terror.

“Don’t you ever shut up?!” yelled Keith from across the training hall. A loud, clanking sound and all the lights came on again, revealing the entire ship’s crew had gathered on the training deck.

“Not when my teammates are trying to kill me because I’m overshadowing them with my awesomeness, no!”

Pidge snorted.

“Lance, look,” said Shiro, still pressed against him. “We’re sorry we had to do this, but something is obviously wrong and every time we try to talk to you about it, you run away.”

“We tried to give you some time and space, but we cannot continue like this,” declared Princess Allura. “We have to fix this rift between you and your fellow Paladins or your ability to form – mpgh! Coran! What are –mpgh! Mpgh!”

Coran stubbornly kept his hand in place to gag Allura. “Putting that aside, what we want you to know Lance is that we’re all very worried about you. We’re your brothers in arms, your friends, and it hurts us that we can’t help you with what’s troubling you. We all feel like we’re… failing you. Somehow.”

Lance looked around his all of his comrades, noting their grim, concerned faces. And Allura looking like she was being smothered by the way she flailed her arms.

“Look Lance,” said Shiro, slowly releasing Lance. “If you’re somehow bothered by what happened in the training deck the other day, I swear it was an accident. And I’m sorry if I’ve hurt you somehow. But please,” Shiro’s voice turned sadder and sadder. “Please don’t shut us out like this. Don’t shut me out.”

Lance found the floor to be very interesting. “Of course I’m not shutting you out. It’s just, there’s a lot on my mind lately. What are you being so down and sorry for?” Lance’s voice was uncertain.

Someone cleared their throat pointedly, probably Pidge.

Shiro took sigh; his warm breath fluttered Lance’s hair. “I know you’re probably mad at me. So if it makes you feel any better, you can yell at me, even punch me. I won’t stop you or fight back.”

Lance looked up at Shiro, stunned. “Why would you even think that? You’re my biggest hero of all time, Shiro.”

“But for three days you’ve done nothing but run away from me. You wouldn’t even look at me! What other reason could it be other than that you were disgusted by me and hated me?” Shiro’s scarred expression look so pained that it hurt Lance just to look at him.

Lance flattened himself against the wall and looked away. “I-I-I wasn’t disgusted. Just shocked… and… confused… I mean… I’ve always looked up to you and all because hey, hero of the Kerberos mission and badass Black Paladin, right? But after you k-k-k-ki-ugh!” Lance blushed, still not daring to meet Shiro’s eyes. “After that _thing_ it was like something happened in my brain and it was really weird and scary because it just wasn’t enough for me anymore. That you’re just my hero and all.”

“Huh?” Shiro stared dumbly at Lance.

“I couldn’t stop thinking… and wanting to…” Lance mumbled unintelligibly.

“Wanting what?”

“I wanted to… to…” Lance kept swallowing and trying to just get it out.

“Lance, what is it?!”

“I wanted to kiss you again!”

“Whaaaaat?” shouted the whole team in unison while Shiro’s face took on the same shade as the Red Lion’s paint job.

Lance squeezed his eyes shut and bowed his head in extreme embarrassment. “ _Cojones!_ Just kill me already! _”_

Shiro surged forward and hugged Lance tightly, shocking the younger boy.

“Wha-wha-wha-what the-wha? You? Why? Wha?”

“Thank God!” exclaimed Shiro, his voice thick with emotion, his breath hitting Lance’s left ear. “Thank God.”

Shiro gulped down a frog in his throat and explained. “The truth was, after that day, I couldn’t stop thinking about how your kiss felt. And honestly?” Shiro blushed again. “I’ve secretly wanted it to happen again.”

Shiro leaned back and looking Lance straight in the eye, he asked. “If you’re okay with it, can I kiss you again?”

Lance was redder than a red star and just as hot as he nodded mechanically.

Shiro’s prosthetic arm gently touched Lance’s chin. Lance shuddered a bit at the cold metallic feel, tilting his chin up a bit. And Shiro swooped in, pressing his lips and the younger boy’s trembling mouth.

In Lance’s mind, a supernova occurred and shorted out his synapses.

In the background, Allura managed to free herself from Coran’s gagging grip and said happily. “Well, now that they’ve mended things, albeit in a rather unexpected way, we can get back to –“

“-To making ourselves scarce!” Hunk finished Allura’s sentence for her and half-shoved, half-herded everyone for the exit. “Alright, show’s over! Everybody out!”

“I’m gonna get cavities just from looking at those morons,” grumbled Pidge.

Keith  glared at his bayard as if considering if he should impale those two kissing idiots even as he was dragged away.

“Don’t forget to lock up, you guys!” hollered Coran with his head peering through the doorway before disappearing out of sight. “And clean up any messes you make!”

“Get out of here already!” Lance broke the kiss to yell back at the others over Shiro’s broad shoulder, and probably would have continued his tirade if Shiro hadn’t impatiently pushed the younger boy back against the wall for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I hate my muse for the faux-horror-survival sequence in this story because it’s probably gonna clash with the writing style of all the other chapters. And yeah, Latino!Lance was reading the Spanish version of the Litany against Fear from the famed Dune sci-fi world, because a certain spaceman is also a sci-fi nerd. I dunno, I’m tired and hungry and sleep-deprived and I need a looooong shower. Next update will probably be in at least a week or two, depending on the workload at my day job.


	3. A Kiss in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Lance can't sleep, so they take a ride out in the Blue Lion. You know what happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while hungry, sleepy and while binge-watching Brooklyn Nine Nine. All in 10 hours without editing. Typos are inevitable, so I'll be grateful to anybody who can point them out to me, along with the usual love and hate mail. Enjoy!

Paradoxically, the nights in space were far from quiet. The mechanical hum of the Castle’s engines and the quiet bleeps and ticks of computers never quite stopped. Shiro knew this from many nights when sleep escaped him.

Tonight was one of those nights. Team Voltron had just finished a 20-hour mission, during which Shiro nearly succumbed to a panic attack. The after-images still stuck to him though, so even though his body was exhausted and screaming for rest, his mind continued to run rampant despite his best efforts. Repairing the Black Lion, followed by polishing the Black Lion, then exercise, studying the planetary coordinates of the star system they were about to fly through. Nothing worked. Nothing stopped the humming, the ticks, the bleeps, the machine sounds. Sleep would not find him tonight.

“Shiro?” A voice cut through the near-silence and near-darkness. Shiro turned around and found a backlit silhouette standing in the doorway of the bridge.

“Lance? What are you doing up? I thought you said you were going to sleep for the next five years.”

“I guess I might have said that, too tired to remember.” Lance yawned as he walked closer to Shiro. The Blue Paladin was clad in his furry Blue Lion slippers, matching aquamarine pyjama robe and his khaki-coloured hoodie thrown over his shoulders. “I just wanted to see if you’re okay.”

“I’m fine,” replied the older pilot, the lie sliding off his lips with reflexive ease.

Lance’s eyes narrowed. “Mm-hmm.” His grunt was dry, but Lance did not call Shiro out.

“Are... you okay?” Shiro asked instead when the silence grew too long, hesitant.

“I was thinking of taking Blue out for a spin around the block before I go back to sleep. Wanna come along?”

Shiro sighed. “Sure, why not? I’ll go get the Black Lion.”

“Um, Shiro?”

“Yeah?”

Lance rubbed the back of his neck. “Maybe.... we could both just ride Blue? Together?” Lance wasn’t keeping his eyes trained on Shiro.

Shiro thought about it. “Okay. Let’s go.”

When they both arrived at the hangar, the Blue Lion lowered its head to the floor so that Lance could pat its snout. “Hey there, Blue!” greeted Lance with a bright smile. “You mind giving me and Shiro a couple of mach-clicks round the system?”

The Blue Lion purred and opened its mouth.

“Thanks, baby. You’ll always be by number one girl.”

Shiro suppressed a rumbling chuckle in his chest as he ducked and followed Lance into the cockpit. “You call your Lion ‘baby’ and ‘girl’?”

“What? You don’t give pet names to _your_ Lion?”

“No. I just call him Black Lion.” Shiro said plainly.

Lance rolled his eyes. “Why am I not surprised?” Lance plopped into the pilot’s seat and powered up the Lion’s operating systems. “Grab onto something.”

In less than a hot minute, Blue was streaking out into space, surrounded by a sea of stars. Lance being Lance couldn’t help but pull off a bit of space acrobatics, which Blue enjoyed and Shiro, less so.

“Lance, is this really necessary?” grumbled Shiro, who had to suddenly cling tightly to the back of the pilot’s chair.

“Nope, but it’s fun! Right, Blue?”

Lance eased back on the throttle so that the Blue Lion cruised gently through the starlit void. “Look at that.” Lance’s voice was a hushed whisper of wonderment, like a young boy discovering a fairytale land even though he was already twenty.

Shiro gazed through Blue’s visual displays at the endless, uncountable sea of stars. “It’s beautiful.”

“When did it happen, Shiro?”

“When did what happen?”

“When did you decide that you were gonna be a space pilot?” Lance asked, glancing over his shoulder at the older, black-and-white-haired man for a moment before turning back to the stars. “For me, it was when I was eight. My favourite grandmother had just died and I was really sad. I remember my parents telling me that she had gone to Heaven to join the stars, so I decided to become an astronaut so that I could meet her again.”

Shiro clapped a hand on Lance’s shoulder.

Shiro rested his chin on top of the pilot chair’s headrest. “I can’t remember my age at the time, but I’ve always been fascinated by the story of the Cowherd and Weaving Girl.”

“What’s it about?”

“It’s a Chinese fairytale. There’s a heavenly princess known as Weaving Girl, and her job was to weaving clouds and make rain. She fell in love with a mortal man, the Cowherd, but their love was forbidden by her father the King of Heaven, so he tore them apart and only allowed them to meet once a year. The legends have it that after their deaths, they transformed into the stars Altair and Vega.”

“That sounds sad.”

“It is. But I became obsessed with collecting more and more stories about space. Eventually it evolved into an interest in astronomy and then I joined the Space Academy. And you know what happened after that.”

There were several long seconds of silence, and the two of them looked at the clusters of stars in the dark space.

Eventually, it was Lance who broke the silence. “Wanna play a game?”

“What game?”

“Connect the stars. Name an object and I’ll connect the stars to form its shape.”

“Okay. Uh... a chair?”

“Hmm.” Lance’s head swivelled from side to side, surveying the stars. Suddenly, he leapt to his feet. “Alright, got it!”

Lance jogged around Shiro and placed his face beside the larger man’s and grabbed Shiro’s prosthetic right arm. “Point you finger.”

Shiro obeyed and let Lance lead his finger, pointing from star to star until they formed the outline of a chair.

“Wow, that was good,” said Shiro is wonderment. “You’re good at this.”

“Try another one.”

“A car.”

And they continued to play this game for several more minutes, sharing a couple of laughs along the way. Eventually though, Shiro became aware of the closeness of Lance’s face to his until he could no longer ignore it. The pull was magnetic.

“Damn, the elephant is kinda hard,” groaned Lance. “But I think I –“

“Lance.” Shiro turned his face to Lance, his mouth dangerously close to the Blue Paladin’s ear.

“Wh-wh-what?” Lance turned to meet Shiro’s eyes. The magnetic pull between them became almost unbearable.

A long breath to calm his accelerating heartbeat. It didn’t work, but Shiro was able to say with a semblance of calmness, “Can I kiss you?”

Lance’s answer: he knocked their noses together in a clumsy attempt to kiss and pulled back, blushing fiercely. “Shit, I ruined it.”

Shiro chuckled. “Don’t worry about it. Let me lead and I’ll show you.”

Lance shivered almost imperceptibly when Shiro’s left hand caressed the younger pilot’s jaw and then went to the back of his head. Shiro docked their lips together perfectly for a firm, chaste kiss.

When Shiro pulled away, Lance murmured, “ _Dios mio_ , Shiro do that again.”

Another kiss.

“Again.”

More kissing. Shiro’s other arm wrapped around Lance’s lean waist and pulled him close for even more.

“Keep doing that, Shiro,” whimpered Lance, who threaded his arms under Shiro’s arms and wrapped them around his broad back.

In the dim blue lights of the Blue Lion’s cockpit, the two Paladins kissed many times.

The next thing Shiro knew, he was waking up in the pilot chair, his back hurting like someone made an accordion out of his spine. Somehow, the Blue Lion returned safely to its hangar and Shiro found the warm weight of a sleeping Lance in his arms, slotted between his legs and snoring against Shiro’s chest. Lance’s hoodie was spread over his back like an improvised blanket.

While Shiro could really use a real bed to lie on, the sight and sensation of Lance sleeping on top of his was... nice. Very nice. Our of impulse, he rubbed Lance’s back gently.

“Mm...” Lance squirmed a little and a smile blossomed on his copper-coloured skin. “I love you, Shiro.”

Shiro stiffened in surprise. But the longer he stared at Lance, the more natural it felt until even he himself could not hold the words or his feelings in any longer.

“I love you too, Lance.”


	4. Tired Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long exhausting day but our two lovebirds still find time for more kisses. And Shiro pops a question? What question???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand after 20 years, Chapter 4 is up! I'm sorry everyone please don't kill me! Also, just a warning but I might upgrade this fic's rating to E because of impending sweet sweet Shance love. Blame it on Keirdark's corrupting influence. Send in your kudos, love and hate mail through the comments!
> 
> Also, check out this chapter on my tumblr: http://rigel126.tumblr.com/post/152011405733/five-kisses-between-shiro-and-lance-chapter-4

The day’s mission took a lot out of Team Voltron: a heated assault on a Galra super-heavy dreadnought, the evacuation run of several hundred civilians to the Castle of Lions and a desperate wormhole jump to evade the enemy blockade. Even then, their work was far from done: there was the question of treating the wounded, with those in the most critical condition being sequestered in the Castle’s limited number of healing pods. The others need bandages, painkillers, splints for fractures, food and water, arrangements to get them onto the nearest safe planet and finding a way to get them all home or resettled.

No one could really tell how much time passed, but by the end of it, the entire team from the Alteans to Team Voltron were virtually dead on their feet. Coran and Allura retired to their quarters and so did most of the Paladins, once the most pressing needs of the rescued prisoners were met.

Still, despite his sheer exhaustion, Shiro stubbornly refused to leave the bridge unmanned and so decided to take a nap there in the Black Paladin’s chair.

Soon, however, Shiro found someone else stumbling into the bridge. He peered over his shoulder.

“Lance?”

“Shiro...” Lance’s voice was creaky with fatigue, and his helmet dangled from lax fingers, bumping lazily against his thigh. The younger pilot, normally so full of mischievous energy, now looked like a zombie. The blue-armoured Paladin shuffled over to where Shiro was sitting.  Lance yawned. “Figured I’d find you either here or the training room.”

“You should be resting when you have the chance,” admonished Shiro.

“Says the one who _won’t_ take a time-out,” Lance scoffed.

“Someone needs to keep an eye out on the bridge.”

Lance sighed. “I’m not gonna even _try_ to talk you out of it ‘cuz I know you too well, skipper.” Lance shuffled over to the Blue Paladin’s chair and slid in. “Guess I’ll make myself comfy right here.”

“Lance...” Shiro growled, glaring at Lance, who lazily smirked back at him before he shut his eyes and sank back. It wasn’t a very comfortable chair but when a man was tired enough he could sleep anywhere.

A loud sigh came from Shiro’s chair, followed by some squeaking caused by the older man moving about.

“Lance?”

“Nnh…?”

“Could you come here?”

“No… can’t move.”

A sigh, a grunt, and then the tapping of boots on the metallic floor. “Scoot.”

“Nnhuh…?” Lance’s brain, already well on the way to shutting down, startled when Shiro nudged him to one side and squeezed into the chair beside the younger pilot. Lance felt his face heating up when Shiro’s left arm wrapped around his shoulders and pulled the Blue Paladin against his black chestplate.

“I’ve missed this,” sighed Shiro, stroking Lance’s soft brown hair.

“It’s only been three days since you kissed the shit out of me while we were out with Blue,” grumbled Lance. In spite of that, he relaxed against Shiro, his hand seeking out Shiro’a prosthetic hand.

Shiro chuckled, a deep and warming rumbling in his chest that was the most beautiful sound Lance had ever heard. “I don’t think there was any human waste involved and I hope we don’t ever reach that point.”

“Shiro!” Lance pounded his fist the older man on his armoured chestplate as a show of mock disgust. “You’re a terrible boyfriend.”

Shiro laughed more and leaned down to kiss Lance’s forehead. “Sorry, sorry. Forgive me?”

Lance looked up at the taller man, his scarred, handsome face looking down at Lance like a hopeful puppy. Lance sighed in defeat. “I can’t stay mad with that handsome mug of yours, damn it.” He leaned up to kiss Shiro, touching his jaw.

It started off with tired lips pressing against tired lips. But as the kiss went on, desire grew in the two Paladins and the lip-locking spiralled into a spirited tongue hockey match. Lance and Shiro both groaned into each other’s mouths. When Lance pulled back, gasping for air, Shiro focused his attention on Lance’s jawline, sucking lightly on the skin all the way to his ear. Lance himself never knew he was capable of making such dirty sounds.

“ _Dios_ , Shiro…” groaned Lance, his wiry arms clinging onto Shiro’s bigger frame. Somehow Lance found himself straddling the older man’s lap, moaning at the ceiling while Shiro nuzzled his neck. “Shiro, please… you’re driving me crazy…”

Shiro pulled back with a devilish grin, so uncharacteristic of him. “I hope I am, because I hope you’ll say yes to what I’m about to talk to you about.”

“Huh? What?” Lance’s brain started racing in all directions and he was becoming hyper-aware of the compromising position he was in, straddling over Shiro’s thighs.

Shiro held Lance’s hands and looked up at the Blue Paladin like he was the most beautiful boy in the universe, and in a way he was in Shiro’s universe, pure and far more than Shiro thought he deserved. “Lance, I love you. You’re the most amazing person in the universe. You’re the reason I’m alive. Not just surviving, but _alive_. You’re a great deal more than I’ll ever deserve.”

Lance turned as red as a tomato and just pressed his brow against Shiro’s shoulder just so he didn’t have to look at his boyfriend in the face. “Why’d have to go make it all so embarrassing?” grumbled Lance.

“I’m sorry.”

“Quit saying you’re sorry and just get to the point. What did you want to talk about?”

“I…” Shiro’s voice wavered. “I wanted to ask if you would agree… I mean, in the hypothetical case that the opportunity presents itself…. Would you agree to… taking our relationship to the next level?”

Lance seized up in Shiro’s lap. The younger pilot grabbed Shiro’s shoulders and looked at the other with wild eyes. “You mean you want to have sex with me?”

Shiro’s scarred face was burning crimson, but he managed to nod and croak, “Only if you want to. If it happens, I’d like it to be because the both of us wanted it to happen.”

Lance blushed. Oh, it was impossible to count the number of times he’d blushed over Shiro! Lance nodded shyly. “Yeah. Not now though,  ‘cuz I’m so pooped I’d fall asleep halfway through, you know? But yeah, if the time is right, I’d be down with it.”

And with that Lance leaned into Shiro’s arms to kiss him sweetly again. Eventually Lance slid off Shiro and sank into the chair beside the bigger man, yawning, “I’m so fucking exhausted.”

“Yeah, me too.”

Some time later, the bridge hatch slid open, allowing entrance to Allura and Coran. “We ought to make another wormhole jump, Princess. I don’t feel safe letting the Castle ship stay in one place for too long.”

“I concur. Let us –“ Allura’s voice died in her throat.

“Princess? What’s wrong? Oh…” Coran stared at where Allura’s finger was pointing, directly at the two sleeping Paladins Shiro and Lance snuggled up against each other. Coran shook his head with a helpless sigh. “These young’uns…”

_Fin._


	5. Bedroom Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shance lovey-dovey porn. Enough said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand I finally worked up the nerve (and the time) to write you (me) some explicit Shance porn. No condoms, but safe sex is still possible! Please be considerate and always check in with your partner before, during and after sex.
> 
> Alo, it's been six years since I wrote porn so you'll excuse the quality of my penmanship. Send in your hate mail and rotten tomatoes with the comments function.

Lance had bouts of nervousness before, and ninety-five percent of the time he succeeded in hiding them underneath a veneer of cool confidence, or at least goofy idiocy.

At the moment, he was suffering from the most severe five percent he’d ever had in his life.

All because he was standing in front of Shiro’s door, deciding if he should knock on the older pilot’s door.

 _Cojones, Lance! Just grab your nuts and do it! You’ve wanted this for months so why are you chickening out now?_ He screamed inside his head. His throat was painfully dry and his breath did not come easily. It was torture just to raise his hand and even then he could not find the force to pound his fist on the metal door.

One deep breath. Two deep breaths. He gathered up enough nerve and quickly knocked on the door, harder than he had intended and afraid he would have lost his courage if he had hesitated any more. “Sh-Shiro?” Ugh, his voice sounded too shrill and papery.

“Just a sec.” A moments later, Shiro’s cabin door slid open and there he was, standing tall and unbelievably _hot_ , even though he was just in his usual outfit: grey compression shirt, black vest and trousers. Shiro’s hair looked damp, which meant he’d taken a shower and _holy shit_ why did Shiro have to look so handsome? “Hello Lance.” Shiro smiled and Lance wanted to die.

“Uh, hey..?” _Very cool, Lance_ , the younger pilot internally chided himself. “Um, so…” Lance gulped. “I’m, uh…” His heart was pounding erratically in his chest and a terrible blush spread over his tanned face.

“Lance,” Shiro said his name, softly but firmly. “Look at me.” He touched Lance’s chin, startling the younger man slightly. “Look at me.”

Lance’s blue eyes met Shiro’s grey ones, honest and steady.

“I know we had an agreement about tonight, but if you’re not ready for it, I’m perfectly fine with waiting.”

Lance swallowed and breathed out, “I want this.”

“Are you sure? Please don’t force yourself just for my sake.”

“I’m not!” Lance retorted vehemently, then caught himself. He looked away. “I’m sorry. I just – I really want this but I’m… I…”

“Nervous?”

Lance nodded.

“Then we won’t do it tonight.”

Lance looked up, surprised. “But –“

“It’s fine.” Shiro wore a smile that could melt even the coldest of hearts. “Let’s just give it a little more time. Do you want to go to the lounge? We could get some coffee and talk?”

Lance felt his body deflating, both from relief and from disappointment. He walked forward and let his brow thump against Shiro’s broad chest. “Can I stay here for a bit?”

He felt Shiro’s warm breath on his hair and a metal hand gently rubbing his back. “Sure. I boiled some water. Do you want tea?”

“Sure.”

Shiro’s room was very neat, almost like a hospital. Lance felt bad about his own messy room. The younger pilot quietly followed Shiro to a side counter where Shiro had an electric boiler. Lance watched as Shiro took one cup and poured in two teaspoons of a dark-coloured powder in, then filled up the cup with steaming hot water.

“I’ve been working with Hunk on programming the food synthesizer,” explained Shiro, glancing over his shoulder at Lance. “It’s still nowhere near as good as what I’d normally get from my father’s hometown in Nagoya, but it’s still better than nothing. Here. It’s still hot so be careful.”

“Thanks.” Lance carefully accepted the cup of tea. “Aren’t you making any for yourself?”

Shiro rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed (and so cute!). “I only have one cup. But don’t worry, the tea isn’t poisoned,” he deadpanned.

Lance gave Shiro the stinkeye. “You drink it first, then,” he growled, pushing the cup back to Shiro.

“I was only joking!” laughed the older man, kissing Lance’s cheek.

They settled in side-by-side on Shiro’s bed, sharing the hot tea between them. It was bitter and slightly astringent, but warm and refreshing. Shiro and Lance shared notes about their days at the Garrison Space Academy, laughing at the memories of their teachers and the silly antics they were up to as young cadets who didn’t know better, before Voltron and the Galra existed in their lives.

Before long, the tea was gone and the two pilots were hugging each other, laughing themselves to stitches. The laughter died when Shiro and Lance became aware of just how close their faces were.

Lance leaned forward out of impulse and kissed Shiro quickly on the lips. But Shiro was not easily satisfied by such a simple peck. He held Lance’s head and kissed back, long, firm and deep. Tongues touched, slid, wrestled. Their hot breaths puffed over their blushing, heated faces. Lance felt his heart hammering in his chest, deafening in his ears.

Then they pulled apart, gasping for breath but still clinging to each other. “Lance?” asked Shiro, hungrily.

“Yeah?”

“Are you ready now?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Don’t worry. We’ll take it slow.” Shiro closed the distance between them and kissed Lance again, but this time wrapping his strong arms around Lance’s shoulders. He kissed and licked at Lance’s jaw, nipped at his Adam’s apple. Lance let out a shaky sigh.

“Sh-Shiro… haaah…” Lance’s tanned face was ablaze with overwhelming emotions.

“I’m here, kitten.” Shiro’s human hand went under the hem of Lance’s khaki-coloured hoodie and ran over the lean, rippling muscles on his torso. It was hard to tell with his big, billowing jacket on but Lance did have a good body from the punishing training drills Allura put them through.

“Shiro, need you to touch me… nnh…” Lance shrugged off his hoodie and suddenly he face-up on the bed, Shiro’s wanting face looming over him. He felt Shiro’s hands, one human and callused, the other smooth and metallic but both of them burning hot, under his shirt. Shiro’s touch was electric, and Lance needed more and more of it. He whined at Shiro, pulling at his vest.

Shiro chuckled. “Okay, okay.” He unzipped his black vest while Lance’s hands went under the hem of Shiro’s grey shirt, fingers tracing along some of the scars on older man’s hips.

Lance noted the tightness around Shiro’s lips. He pre-empted Shiro’s doubts by mumbling, “I hope you don’t mind that I don’t have my flawless skin anymore.” Lance lifted his blue-and-white shirt, revealing his tanned skin and lean, wiry body. There were whitish old scars on his flanks, pink ones on his shoulders and back from burn damage.

“You’re beautiful,” said Shiro, so earnest with his words. He helped Lance remove his shirt and tossed it aside. The older pilot took the opportunity to caress the coffee-coloured skin of his lover, soft in some places, pitted and ridged in other parts. Shiro knew the history of most of Lance’s old injuries, could not longer count the number of times he carried a barely-conscious Lance to a healing pod.

“So are you,” whispered Lance, his voice gruff, deft fingers finding Shiro’s shirt and lifting it over his head. Shiro’s impressively muscular torso had seen a lot more damage than Lance, and the Black Paladin was only three years older than Lance’s twenty. Shiro never openly spoke about it, but Lance sensed that Shiro was ashamed of his body, his prosthetic arm. “C’mere.” Lance pulled at the older pilot’s wrists, gently urging Shiro into his arms.

They pressed their scar-ridden bodies together, clinging to each other, kissing, feeling their closeness and the blossoming desire in their chests. “I love you Shiro,” mumbled Lance, licking along the length of a particularly large nasty scar across Shiro’s pecs before suckling on a nipple. “I love you so damn much.”

Shiro hissed from the pleasure and his hands curled around Lance’s head. “Lance,” he choked out his lover’s name. “Kitten.”

“Hmm?” The way Lance looked up at him was so lascivious that Shiro nearly forgot to breathe.

“Do you want to go...” Shiro gulped, “further?”

“ _Claro!_ Of course!” replied Lance, lazily tracing his fingers on Shiro’s flanks, watching the older man gasp from the erotic sensations. “Don’t you?”

“I do.”

“ _Bueno, mi león_.” Lance continued his voyage further down, across the hills of Shiro’s tight abdominals, down to his painful, hot crotch. Lance fondled the throbbing clothed erection softly, teasing at first, then more firmly.

Shiro let himself sink into his arousal and bucked his hips against Lance’s hands, but the hands disappeared. Shiro then groaned when he felt Lance’s teeth, mouthing and chewing against the layers of fabric.

“Lance! Oh god, please do it!”

Like a man on a mission, Lance unzipped Shiro’s fly and pulled down his trousers, briefs and all. Shiro’s throbbing hard erection was _huge_ , almost intimidating. Lance studied it, watching it pulse and throb.

“Kitten, please... need you...” begged Shiro.

Lance gave Shiro’s hard cock a tentative kiss, then a lick.

Shiro threw his head back on the bed and groaned.

“Am I doing okay?” Lance worked his tongue and lips on Shiro’s big balls.

“More than okay,” Shiro moaned, clutching at the sheets with his fists.

“Just ‘more than okay’?” joked Lance. “Better up my game then.” He opened his mouth and swallowed Shiro’s thick length.

“Holy fuck! I take that back! Fucking amazing!”

Lance chuckled around Shiro’s steel pole, slurping at it like a lollypop, but with more gusto and lust.

“Lance, slow down,” Shiro grunted, clenching his teeth to resist cumming too soon, but damn Lance is _good_. Or it could be that Shiro hasn’t gotten any for years. “You, too... lemme...”

The younger man pulled off Shiro’s cock with a loud pop. “Sixty-nine?”

Shiro, looked at Lance with eyes hooded by arousal, nodded.

Lance and Shiro kicked off their shoes and got completely naked before arranging themselves on the bed; a little tricky since it was made to hold one person only (fucking spaceship engineers without social lives).

Lance was quick to latch back onto Shiro’s cock, making the older man shudder and groan with pleasure. Through the haze of lust, he found Lance’s cock poking at his face. Lance’s penis was long and thin, dark and throbbing. Shiro hesitated slightly before sucking on Lance’s dick, making the other pilot moan, which sent a vibration down the length of Shiro’s hard cock.

After several minutes of sucking each other, Shiro had to pull back and gasp. “Lance, I’m close.”

“Want to come in my mouth?” The younger man asked, stroking on Shiro’s angry, pulsing pole.

“C’mere for a minute.”

Lance turned over so that they were face to face. Shiro hugged Lance and squeezed their hot and sweaty bodies together, kissing his boyfriend fervently. Their hard erections rubbed against each other, ready to blow.

“Lance, turn around. I wanna try something.”

“I don’t have any condoms and I doubt you do either,” warned Lance.

“It’s fine. We won’t be doing that. Get on your knees and put your legs together.”

Lance smiled. “Ah, I see. That works too.”

Spooning Lance from behind, Shiro worked his cock between Lance’s thighs and started thrusting, slowly at first. “Oh god, Lance!” moaned Shiro. The older man reached around his boyfriend’s waist and stroked the other man.

“ _Cojones!_ ” hissed Lance, who bucked into Shiro’s metallic fist. Damn it felt good.

Shiro started fucking Lance’s thighs vigorously, the sound of flesh slapping flesh grew loud. He leaned his body forward onto Lance’s back for leverage as his hips pumped against Lance piston-like. “I’m gonna cum! Oh fuck!”

“Me too! Ah!”

And then blam! Shiro bit into Lance’s shoulder, groaning all the way through climax as did Lance, both of them seeing stars and hanging onto each other through the euphoric release.

Lance lost his strength and collapsed on the bed, grunting when Shiro’s heavy body came down upon him. He hissed when Shiro’s prosthetic fingers rubbed on his oversensitive cockhead.

After a moment, Shiro rolled off Lance; the younger man scooted to one side to make room for his boyfriend on the cramped bed. Minutes passed before their gasping breaths slowed down.

“Are you okay, Lance?” Shiro asked, turning his head slightly to the other pilot.

“More than okay,” he gasped back. “That was fucking good, literally.”

The two of them half-laughed, half-panted at that stupid pun.

“I’m glad you feel that way.”

“Mm.” Lance nuzzled at Shiro’s neck a bit before kissing him. “I love you Shiro.”

“I love you too.” Suddenly, with great strength Shiro hoisted Lance up, eliciting a yelp of surprise from the younger man.

“ _Que tal?!”_

“I could use a shower and so do you,” Shiro had Lance in a fireman carry and walked them both to the bathroom.

“Ooo, nice ass!” Lance giggled.

“Why, thank you kitten.”

Not longer after, there was pattering sound of a running shower interspersed with moans and kisses.

_Fin_

 

 


End file.
